


Beach  Combers

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron finds out just how naughty his new bride is.





	Beach  Combers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For [](http://almond-joyz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://almond-joyz.livejournal.com/)**almond_joyz** who requested "On the beach having sex with others around. Her bikini is pushed to the side and his trunks are pulled down just enough to allow for penetration. The others just think they're snogging rather heavily and don't realize they're fucking. Can be HG, RHr, or another het pairing..."

I think I'm the luckiest man on earth—or I would think that if I could think properly.

I can't—you want to know why?

My wife is the naughtiest witch on earth—dirty even.

If I smoked I would need a fag right now—but I don't because Hermione would kill me.

Let me tell you about my wife—I brought her to the beach for our honeymoon.

I remember she liked the beach when she went to France with her parents so I scrimped and saved for a proper honeymoon.

I'm telling you, Harry would never believe what our little bookworm is capable of—if he'd let me tell him—but he won't.

So we were watching the sunset while sitting on the glider I'd rented for the day.

Loads of people walking up and down the beach, couples holding hands, and one old man with this thing Hermione called a metal detector.

I have to confess just being around Hermione is arousing—especially since she's been wearing a bikini. I mean…a man can only take so much and I tried to hide it from my wife.

I turned bright red when she noticed the way my cock was tenting my swim trunks. I was more than a bit surprised when she moved to sit on my lap.

Hermione shifted back and forth, rubbing against me, and she kept commenting on how beautiful the sunset was.

I didn't notice the sunset—I was too busy trying to not come in my suit.

She leaned back against me and I tilted her head around to kiss her. My tongue slid into her mouth and she sucked it.

Did you know that a man's tongue has a direct line to his cock? I thought I couldn't get any harder—but I was.

Hermione some how managed to work her hand underneath herself and when she freed my cock from my trunks I nearly died. She ran her thumb over the tip several times before brining her thumb to her lips and licking the precum that was gathered there.

Did I mention that Hermione is wicked—dead sexy?

I could feel how wet she was through the thin material of her bikini bottoms and I raised my hips involuntarily while pushing the glider with my feet. She moaned—I made her moan without laying a finger on her and it inspired me. I pulled her back so she was flush against my chest, my cock was lined up perfectly with her clit, and I rocked the glider back and forth with my hips.

She whimpered when a couple waved to us.

She stifled a moan when a group of joggers ran by.

I realized—that it turned Hermione on. There was something about breaking the rules that thrilled her, made her wet, and I liked it.

I began whispering in her ear that we might get caught—that someone might see me pushing the material of her bikini aside, and they might catch me sliding my wet cock through we folds and over her clit.

Did I tell you Hermione likes it when I talk dirty?

Her head fell back against my shoulder and she turned her head to let her teeth close over my earlobe.

"I want you in me!"

I couldn't refuse her—especially on our honeymoon. It wouldn't have been polite at all and quite frankly I wanted to be inside her.

I repositioned her on my lap, my hands splayed over her stomach, and I traced circles around her belly button with my thumb.

Her bikini bottom was still pushed to the side and on the slide forward of the glider I pushed my cock inside her.

Merlin, she was so tight, so wet…I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

She bit her lip hard to keep from moaning and I began pushing the glider faster. On each swing forward I would shift my hips back, almost pulling out of her, and on each swing back I lifted my hips to push deeper into her pussy.

I told her she was a naughty witch, breaking the rules that way, and I growled out how tight she was around my cock.

Hermione's cheeks were flushed, her lip bright red from biting it, and I turned my head and suckled the cords of her neck.

I shifted my hips back on the glide forward, pulling out, and my cock slid through her folds and over her clit. I thrust back inside her as we slid back in the glider.

I could feel her pussy contracting around my cock, I could feel her trembling against my chest, and I caused the glider to move faster. The heat around my cock was intense and she was clenching me so hard I saw stars. I growled that I was going to come in her ear and demanded that she come with me.

She merely whimpered that she was close.

I slid my hand down her belly and as a group of noisy teenagers walked by I plunged two fingers under the fabric at her waist. I pressed hard against her clit and whispered in her ear that they all knew that she was fucking me, in public, in the chair—that we were going to get caught.

She began milking my cock with her pussy, claiming my lips to stifle her shout as she came, and I drove into her a final time. I pulled my fingers from her bikini bottom and brought them to my lips to suck them clean.

She whimpered my name.

I came hard—as she contracted a final time around me and when we caught our breath she tucked me back in my trunks. She slid of my lap and snuggled into my side.

"Have you ever been tied up, Ron?" She asked.

I'm waiting for her to change clothes now…

Did I mention I'm tied up?

My wife is the naughtiest witch alive and I'm the luckiest wizard on earth.


End file.
